


Dec 16

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2015 [16]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 16

"Oh no." Chris pushes himself to his feet, stares, then says it again. "Oh no." 

Of all the people. 

Of all the fucking people. 

"Oh, yes." Darren grins at him. He's got a drink in his hand and a loose sway to his step. 

"I didn't know you'd be here," he immediately says. 

"Sure you didn't." Darren lifts an eyebrow. The thing is, he probably believes Chris. But this is them now. This is what they do. 

They're broken up. They've parted ways. They're exes. No longer a thing. Finished. Caput. 

But this is the third time he's seen Darren in a month and the third time he's spend at least part of the encounter with his face in Darren's crotch. 

The only difference is that this time Darren was wearing pants, and they're in a room full of people in fancy suits eating tiny bland bits of food and sipping drinks. 

"I really didn't." 

"I knew you'd be here," Darren says. 

Then he goes to take another sip of his whiskey. 

Chris reaches out and steals the glass from his grasp before he can, then downs it all with a disgusting noise. 

"That was mine," Darren says, more like an observation than a complaint. 

"Get another one," Chris snaps. "I needed it." 

"You sure? Because you already seem pretty unsteady on your feet." Darren's smirking again. Chris wishes it wasn't such a good look on him. 

"I tripped." Chris's voice is flat. "And I just got here." 

"Pregaming without me?" Darren tuts. "We used to do that together. Way back when." 

Darren's so infuriating. Chris wants to strangle them. Then maybe kiss it better. 

"Do you mean like two weeks ago?" Chris rolls his eyes. "When you showed up at my house before that awards thing?" 

Darren shrugs. "That was a trying emotional time for me. I backslid. So fucking sue me." 

"Your favorite t-shirt had a hole in it." 

"Yeah, and I knew you stole my second favorite shirt. I wanted it back." 

"Then why is it still at my house?" 

"Because you distracted me," Darren says. "With your dick." 

"Your mouth distracted my dick first." 

"Either way," Darren says. "I still want that shirt. Why don't I swing by tomorrow and get it?" 

"Not on your fucking life," Chris says. 

"Oh, right." Darren nods slowly. "I mean, why would I swing by?" 

For a brief glorious moment Chris thinks maybe Darren is about to acknowledge how not together they are supposed to be. 

"I mean, I'll probably just sleep over, right? When we leave this thing together." 

"What if I brought a date tonight?" Chris asks, a second of desperation with the words spitting out of his mouth in a hurry. 

For a split second Darren's eyes go wide and startled and maybe a little gutted. "You brought a date?"

And, oh, fuck. Chris can't do this. "No," he says, shoulders slumping. "But I could have." 

"Okay," Darren says, a little more carefully. Then he brightens all at once. "But you didn't." 

"But - I could have!" Chris tries to insist. 

Darren grins and takes the empty whiskey glass from where Chris is still holding it. "Sure you could have," he says, and Chris gets the impression he's being placated. "I'll go get us fresh drinks. You wait here." 

Chris sighs and leans against the wall. He's so fucked. He's too tired to go through this with Darren again, and too tired to resist it at the same time. 

He turns and sees a woman walking past him. He doesn't recognize her but he still says, "End my life? Please?" in a plaintive whine. 

She gives him an alarmed look, most likely concerned for his mental state, and walks more quickly away. 

Chris doesn't blame her at all.


End file.
